


i have everything i need.  here. with you

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Codependency, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height difference, M/M, Making Out, Shy Isak, Smol Isak, Smut, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak and Even rely on each other for everything, they're dependent and clingy and very much meant to be. Everyone realizes it but them.





	1. Chapter 1

Isak and Even have been attached at the hip since they were 8 and 10 years old respectively. Even stopped someone from teasing Isak when they were in primary school and they stuck by each other's side since. Even was taller than a lot of people and that intimidated people when they were younger but now it just comforts Isak. Even has been there for Isaks parents divorce, when Isak realized he might like guys, when he realized he had a lot of internalized homophobia and Isak has been there for Even too.

Anyone but themselves would classify them as co dependent. It's hard for them to do anything without each other and Isak is the shy, quieter half in the partnership so sometimes he relies on Even a lot for socialization. 

Like tonight. Even wanted to go out bowling with a friend, Magnus and some of Magnus' friends. And Even knows sometimes Isak gets social anxiety but it's also something he won't overcome if he doesn't face it. 

Isak stays by Evens side all night as best as he can without looking clingy. He watches when it's Even turn to bowl and puts his phone beside him so no one will sit next to him while Even isn't here. 

When Even comes back and tells Isak he's going to order them some food, Isak nods and gets up to join him but Even shakes his head, "Relax Isak, okay? Maybe talk to someone? You'll be okay. I'll be 5 minutes" He ruffles his hair and scoots over to the bar. 

Isak keeps his eye on Even at the bar, waiting for his return when he feels the couch dip beside him. He turns around startled and looks up at the dark haired boy and back down at the couch. He tries to reach his hand from beneath the stranger to grab his phone but the guy is raising his eyebrows, "You're rather forward" He teases. 

Isak turns red embarrassed and mumbles my phone. The stranger lifts his hips up and Isak grabs his phone from the couch and holds it on his lap.

"Your boyfriend went to get food, I'm sure he's not going to abandon you in 5 minutes."

Isak looks at him confused and disgusted, "He's not my boyfriend and I don't even know you."

"Im Chris" He says reaching out to shake his hand. Isak looks down at his hand and gets up, weirded out to follow Even. When Even sees Isak beside him, he makes sure he's okay. 

"I am, just a weird guy was talking to me."

Even turns around and sees Chris looking their way.

"That's Chris, he's completely harmless. Think he might be into you"

Isak blushes and shakes his head and interlocks his arm with Even's forearm as they wait for whatever he ordered

"Do you think he's cute?" Even ask.

"Even!!" His face is beet red.

Even chuckles, "What? I think you should go back and talk to him."

"Why?"

"We could use more friends, Isak. Right? What happens when I leave for university?"

Isak sighs and unlocks his arms from Even's, "Don't remind me."

"Go wait for me, Isak." Isak groans and lazily walks back over and sits on the couch where he was previously, beside Chris who has not moved. 

"You checked in with Even to make sure I'm not a creep?"

"If you know Even, why did you ask if he's my boyfriend?" He inquires. 

"You guys act like you are. I had to be sure."

Isak doesn't reply and instead pulls his knees up to his chest as he watches the game. 

"What are you guys doing after this?" Chris ask. Isak sighs and turns around to check how much longer Even will be and let's out a sigh of relief when he sees him walk over with some buffalo wings and fries. 

Even plops down next to him, "Having a good talk?" He ask the two.

"Was just asking if you guys had anything going on after this."

Even shakes his head inquiring more when Chris shares that they're all going to a block party not too far away. Even excitedly says he'll join and ask Isak if he wants to come.

Isak shakes his head as he picks up a wing off the plate. Even gives Chris a weak smile and says, "I'll be there."

Chris nods and gets up, "I hope you'll be there, Isak. Would love to spend time with you. I think you're beautiful" and he walks off.

Isak looks up at him startled and back at Even whos smiling at him, "He likes you" He teases and nudges his shoulder.

Isak shakes his head embarassed, "He doesn't even know me" He rest his head on Even's shoulder as they finish eating. 

.

Everyone finishes up about an hour later and the night is still young. When everyone starts walking down the street, Isak tugs Evens hand and let's him know he's going to go home.

"It'll be fun."Even pouts 

Isak shakes his head, "I had enough for tonight. Let me know when you get home?"

Even nods and gives Isak a hug before he turns around and starts walking home, holding his oversized jacket tight around his body.

"Can I walk you home?" Isak turns around and sees Chris a little behind him.

"The party is that way" He points to the opposite direction than he's going. 

"Yeah, but you're here." Isak shakes his head with a respectful smile and continues walking.

"So I'll assume it's okay if I walk beside you" Chris says as he follows. "Did you enjoy the night?"

Isak shrugs and Chris doesn't take that for an answer, "Is that a no?"

"It was nice, just not my thing."

"So what exactly is your thing?"

"I dunno" He shyly replies. 

"Well maybe you should keep trying until you figure it out. The party would be a good start."

"What are you doing?" Isak ask stopping in his spot. 

"Hm?"

"I really rather walk home in peace" Isak bravely says. "Please" He adds. 

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Im being annoying, get home safe, okay?'

Isak gives a short nod and tries not to regret being mean as he walks home alone. 

.

When Isak wakes up the next morning, he rotates and stretches and picks up his phone, seeing a text from Even that he received at 5am. 

_Hey, you didn't text me when you got home...chris said he talked to you after you left? Any update?_

_Sorry, I just fell asleep when I got in. And no update...i told him to leave me alone, I didn't need him to walk me home. Why were you up at 5?_

_I met a girl last night :) she left after we finished so I walked her to the cab. And Isak, he's really nice_

Isak feels the familiar feeling in his stomach when Even tells him about someone new he's hooked up with and ignores it as he replies 

_I'm not into him though..._

_You dont know him though...How are you ever going to find a boyfriend?_

_I don't know, just stop harbouring on it, okay?_

_Fine. Come over today, I'll make us lunch_

_Okay_

.

When Isak gets to Evens, he falls onto his favorite spot on the couch and Even brings him some pasta and fresh bread. 

"How was your night?" Isak ask as he twirls his pasta around his fork.

"It was really fun, I wish you came with me though."

Isak shrugs, "You didn't need me though, you found someone."

"Yeah but still, I prefer my best friend."

"Was it nice? The girl, I mean?" He ask quietly.

"Yeah, it was good. I had a good time, she did too I guess since she asked for my number."

Isak smiles, "That's good. So if she calls you, you guys are going to date?"

"I don't know Isak, it was just a hook up but you already know I'm not into a relationship right now" He says opening up his arms so Isak can crawl into them, curling into himself making himself small as he continues eating. 

Even kisses the top of Isaks head and ask about his night. 

"I just did a face mask and watched a movie"

"Did you stay up for more than 10 minutes?" Even teases.

"Yeah" He says softly.

Even laughs, "You're a bad liar." They both know Isak is incapable of staying awake for any movie and it's always been an ongoing joke in their friendship. 

.

They've always been this way that it never occurred to them what other people perceived their relationship as.

Even is sitting at lunch in a restaurant with Magnus when he brings it up with a full mouth.

"So are you and Isak dating now?"

Even looks up at him startled and shakes his head, "No? I mean, you saw me go home with that girl during the party."

"Well yeah, I was trying to stay out of it. Just seemed like you were together is all, he never comes out so I never see you together but you guys were all over each other all night."

Even takes a bite of his sandwich and swallows it as he thinks, "I think it's just how we are, you know? We've been all each other has had for a really long time. "

"Bro, I know. I get it but everyone thought it too so I guess it's just like a heads up, if you're ever planning to get with anyone when you're out with Isak, they might think you're taken. That's all."

Even nods and the conversation presumably doesn't faze him but it's all he thinks about. every time he's around Isak, he overthinks everything they do, wondering if it's borders on too comfortable for friends. He starts to wonder if maybe that's why Isak isn't dating, he doesn't have the space when Even fulfills a lot of that platonic intimacy. 

.

A couple weeks later, when Even is over at Isaks, he decides to find a way around this, "I think we should try making you a grindr." Even says.

Isak lifts his head off his lap with an amused smirk, "You think you're so funny, huh?"

"I'm serious Isak, I think you should meet new people since you weren't into Chris."

"I don't need to meet peoole, I have you right here"

Even sighs, "Yeah but I mean for a relationship."

Isak shakes his head and moves in between Evens legs and rest on his chest.

"Isak, come on. Let's give it a try." He insists.

"Fine Even, if it'll get you to shut up" Even cheers and grabs Isaks phone, unlocking it and downloads grindr from the app store.

He makes Isaks account for him as the younger boy watches from where hes curled into Even. 

He goes through Isaks pictures and he really doesn't have many of himself and if there are, they're selfies with Even

Even goes through his own camera roll and chooses photos to send to Isaks phone. Sometimes Isak will let Even take pictures of him when the sun hits his eyes beautifully or when he's wearing something quite nice. He chooses the photos and doesn't write much for the bio except, 

_New to this._

In hopes that will get the guys to start the conversation.

"Okay, let's start swiping." Even says as Isak groans but agrees. Even tells him to stop him when he think someone's cute but they've swiped left on approximately 15 people so Even realize he might have to take a bit of control 

"Do you want someone taller or shorter?" Even ask.

"Taller." 

"What about looks? " Even ask.

"I don't know, Even. Cute?"

"Cute, okay. High standards, I see" Even teases as Isak hits him lightly on the arm. Even starts swiping right on everyone he thinks it's cute or above 5'8, getting a couple of matches. He's done enough swiping to his heart's content and finally looks at 4 incoming messages. 

He deletes two of the horny messages, not wanting the app to scar Isak and opens a nice one up. 

_You're gorgeous Isak!_

Even shows Isak the message who simply blushes.

"What should we say?" Even pushes. 

"Thank you"

"But we need to keep the conversation going, what do you think? " Even ask, showing the guys photo. He doesn't have any shirtless, douchey photos which is a plus. He has scruff, dark hair, a pearly white smile and green eyes and Isak nods, "He's cute"

Even screams dramatically, "Isak thinks someone is attractive!!! Do you hear that world? Isak thinks --"

Isak giggles as he covers Even's mouth. Even kisses his hand and returns back to the phone to reply

_Thank you, you are too! :) Are you from Oslo?_

_Yeah, born and raised. I'm guessing you are too?_

_Yep. So your profile says you're in university, what are you studying?_

Even only sends a couple more messages before he leaves the rest to Isak. It's getting late and Even needs to head home and begs Isak to keep the conversation going. 

And four days later, Isak tells Even he has a date with Sam, and the two cannot be more excited.

.

Even comes over a couple hours before Isaks date to help him get ready. He picks out an outfit for him, a black polo and some black jeans that fit him nicely. Even does his hair and Isak hugs him after that and tells Even he loves it when he takes care of him. 

It's approaching 730 and Isak is really anxious but Even keeps him in his arms and guides his breathing in counts of 8 inhale, 4 hold, 8 release.

When Isak has calmed a bit, he looks up at Even and ask, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to have someone over." He says and Isak nods, knowing what that entails but immediately panics himself, "What if he wants to sleep with me?"

"Hey" Even says caressing his cheek, "You don't have to do anything, you don't want to. You don't have to kiss him or hold his hand if you dont want, okay? You'll be okay"

At that moment his phone vibrates, alerting Isak that Sam is downstairs

Even kisses him on the cheek, "You'll be okay"

"Can you walk me down?" 

Even shakes his head, "Don't want him to think it's weird or anything, okay? I'll lock up when I leave"

Isak takes a deep breath, nods and heads downstairs.

.

Even is at home with a guy in his lap as they make out, grinding against each other. The guy goes to pull off Evens underwear when his phone starts ringing. 

"Ignore it" The guy says as Evens arm goes reaching for the phone. 

"Who is it? " Even ask.

He shrugs looking at the phone lying on the beside table, "Says Isak."

"Fuck" He curses sitting up, it hasn't even been an hour, something has to be wrong.

He picks up, "Hello?"

"Even" And Even hears the sobs and gets off the bed and starts getting dressed whisper-yells to the guy, "You have to go, I'm sorry. Get dressed."

"What's wrong Isak? I'm on my way"

"He left me" He sobs. "He just got up and left"

"Fuck, I'll be there soon. Stay on the line, okay?" Even looks over to his hookup who still doesn't have his pants on, "Hurry up, what's taking so long?" 

"I have a fucking boner, dude!!"

Even rolls his eyes and impatiently waits and when the guy finally gets dressed, they leave and Even leaves him at the front door as he runs to Isaks.

He uses his spare key to let himself in and finds Isak on his bedroom floor and immediately wraps him in his arms, "Its okay, it's okay" He reassures as Isak cries into his chest.

"Did that asshole give you an explanation?"

He did, Isak doesn't really want to mention it. Sam had said verbatim, "Its kind of clear you have feelings for this Even guy so I don't know why I'm here. I'm just going to go" And he left Isak before they even got their food.

If he thinks about the night, he guess he talked about Even a little bit but what else does he have to share? If he ask, why he made the app or how his summers going or what he does for fun, the answer is always going to be Even.

"You don't have to talk about it" Even says kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, did you get to do anything?"

"Not really but I want to be here for you right now"

Isak nods as Even rocks him in his arms. When Isaks feeling a little better, he turns to look up to Even, "I don't think this dating thing is for me"

Even caresses his cheek, "Don't let this date ruin things for you, it was one bad date. You're an amazing and smart guy, Isak and someone is going to fall for you one day and you'll think about how silly it was to fret over this guy. You're worth more than he can ever give you."

As Even is telling Isak how great he is, Sam's words linger in his mind as he looks up at Even. Does he have feelings for him? Isak thinks about it and Even treats him better than anyone ever potentially can. And there's no denying Evens good looks. Isak flickers his eyes down to Evens pink plump lips, back up to his eyes and back down and does it. He leans in and presses his lips to Evens softly.

And the last thing he expected was Even to reciprocate. Even brings his hand up to Isaks cheek and kisses him. And Isak hasn't kissed anyone before but even if he had, nothing compared to kissing Even. 

Even pulls back after a bit giving a shy smile, "Feeling better?" 

Isak shyly looks away, ignoring the question and cuddles back in Evens chest. Even rest his chin in Isaks hair softly asking, "What's going on, Isak?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just tell me whats going on. What happened tonight? "

He sighs, evidently nervous "Sam just said he thought I had feelings for you."

Even runs his hand through Isaks hair, he knows it relaxes him, "Were you guys talking about me?" 

"I wasn't trying to, he just kept asking me questions and you were just apart of the answer. I didn't think anything of it but I guess if I was him, I would think the same."

"We are kind of attached, aren't we? Magnus kind of told me the same thing."

"What did he say?" Isak ask curiously. This is the first time he's hearing this. 

"That night we went bowling, everyone thought we were together."

Isak nods and plays with the bottom of Evens t-shirt as he mutters, "Have you thought about it? If we were together?"

"Only after Magnus said it but I didn't think much of it, I don't know--didn't think it was a thing..." He trails off hoping Isak will fill in his suggestive gap. 

"The kiss was nice" Isak says instead. 

Even chuckles, "Yeah, it was nice. You're a good kisser" Isak looks up at him with burning red cheeks and Even smiles, "What?"

Isak squeals and climbs onto the bed curling himself into a ball. 

Even climbs on the bed and lies down beside him, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Isak doesn't say anything, he stays in a ball, scooting closer to Even and rest his head on his shoulder. They lie in a comfortable silence for about a minute before Isak suddenly brings his hand up to Evens cheek, and guiding his face to turn to his and kisses him. He wraps his hand around Evens neck and slides his right knee in between Evens leg. Even doesn't know exactly what's happening but he's not particularly complaining either. 

He feels Isak getting a little excited and eager, it is his first time making out with someone after all. Even hovers over Isak ever so slightly to keep him lied back against the bed as they kiss. When Isaks hand start running up and down Evens chest, creeping under his shirt to touch his skin, Even pulls back from the kiss and rest his forehead against Isaks, catching his breath, "We should probably talk about this." 

"Can't we just kiss some more?" He pouts. 

"Kissing would be a lot better if we figure out exactly what's going on between us." Even says. 

Isak groans but nods and Even takes that as his cue to sit up. 

Isak stays lying down but Even pulls him to sit up with him, "Talk to me"

"About?"

"Why you kissed me twice" Even says honestly. 

Isak shrugs and looks down at his lap but Even tilts his head back up, "Its me, come on."

Isak doesn't know what to say because he doesn't know how he's feeling. Is he into Even or Sam just put the idea into his head. Now that it is in his head, it would be rather nice and convenient, no one knows him better than Even and he can't imagine ever wanting to not hang out with Even to hang out with someone else. "Do you want me to talk first?" He hears Even say. Isaks gaze stays locked in his lap as he nods. 

"Okay." Even says taking his hand. "Well we've been friends for nearly 10 years and I never thought of us like that. I mean, we're close and I know we're closer than most guy friends since everyone else seems to think so but I mean, I think that's just how we've been, right ? Like me always protecting you? But I guess since I spoke to Magnus, the thought of liking you or it being something more is kind of scary because it's been the same for so long. But obviously I love you and I'm not opposed to something more happening with us but I also don't want you to want to kiss me or like me because you're too scared to meet anyone else."

"That's not it" He admits looking up at Even, "I never felt the need to. You give me everything, Even. All the love I crave I get from you so I don't need someone else to date. You've been enough for me. And I'm not opposed to anything either" He mumbles the last part.

"So you would want this? In like a romantic way?" Even ask

Isak nods, "Do you?"

Even bites his lip as he gets in his knees and leans over to kiss Isak and muttering, "Mhmm" against his lips as Isak lies down, pulling Even on top of him.

"So are we together?" Isak ask.

Even nods as he kisses Isaks cheek, "That okay with you?" 

Isak chuckles as Even gives quick kisses all over his face and squeals when Even bites on his cheek. Isak is much smaller than Even but uses all his energy to flip them over and tackle Even onto the bed. He buries his head into his neck, keeping his boyfriend's hands pressed into the bed, "You're not allowed to kiss me for a whole 10 minutes."

"A whole 10 minutes?" Even gasps. "Damn. If only I had gone 10 years without kissing you, I'd really be prepared for this" 

Isak sits up and looks down at him unamused and hits him in the chest as he gets up to leave his bedroom but Even jumps up and pushes Isak back against the wall and kisses him. Isak smiles into the kiss and interlocks his hands with Evens. He's excited to do this for more years to come. They have a lot of kissing to catch up on


	2. Chapter 2

Isak and Even had been together for a solid five months and it had been the best couple months of their friendship. Surely, there were plenty of great moments before they got together but experiencing more of those moments with a heightened intimacy was even better. 

They were currently at the supermarket trying to gather ingredients for a meal Even was cooking for his parents' visit this weekend. "What about this?" Isak says holding up an eggplant, hiding his giggle. 

Even rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's childish behavior and kisses his cheek, "Do we need anything else? We have salmon, some rice, asparagus, seasoning. Should I get some dessert? Make a cake or something?"

Isak tells him he has more than enough and doesn't need to impress his parents or whatever it is that's got him freaked out about what foods he has. He could not cook and his family wouldn't care. They head to the check out line and patiently wait with three people in front of them. Unfortunately for Isak, when there's only one person before them, Even regrets not getting cake mix and runs off the line to get it as the cashier starts checking out their stuff.

When the cashier says, "39.73". Isak feels his anxiety coming on as he uncomfortably waits and tells him to wait a moment as he looks around frantically for Even.

"You're quite cute." The cashier says. "I'm having a party this weekend, I think my friend would be into you"

Isak finds himself mindlessly scratching at the metal exterior of the checkout station. 

"Is that cool? Will you come?"

Isak shakes his head and mutters, "boyfriend." And just in time, Even comes back and slams the cake box on the checkout counter, "Sorry" He says breathlessly. 

The cashier nods, types a code to get back in, swipe the new item and gives them their new total. As Even swipes his card and is entering his information, Isak interlocks his hand with Evens free one. 

Even kisses the top of Isaks head, "You alright?" 

Isak nods as he glances up the cashier who's looking at him. As soon as they get the receipt, Isak gets the bag and they walk off.

"What's wrong?" Even ask once they step outside, pulling back gently on Isaks hand. 

"Nothing, cashier invited me to a party. Said his friend would be into me."

Even raises his eyebrows with a smirk, "I'm flattered everyone seems to think my boyfriend is their type. Are you okay though? Were you able to handle it?"

"Yeah, just didn't say much." 

Even nods as they begin walking back home. "Are you going to stay for dinner this weekend?"

Isak starts getting shy, "I dunno. Never been around your parents since we've been together."

"You know they love you though." Even says squeezing his hand. 

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Evens shoulder since that's what he can reach and they stride home in a comfortable silence.

.

On Friday evening, Even is tidying up trying to make the place look decent. He hadn't seen his parents in months since they live out of town and he wants them to see he's surviving okay without them. 

As Even dusts his cabinets for the 10th time, Isak takes the duster out of his hand and places it on top of the fridge, "Calm down"

"I am calm." Even insists though he's looking around for more to clean. Isak turns his head down and leans up to kiss him. He feels Even sigh in the kiss as if he's relieving his stress. Their lips move perfectly in sync as Isak slides his tongue in his mouth. He'll do anything to keep Even from dusting something else. 

Isak feels Even caressing his lower back, his hand teasing up his shirt. Isak whines softly in the kiss as he runs his hands through Even's hair as soon as they hear the front door open. 

Even pulls back immediately startled and wipes his mouth and tries to fix up his hair as Isak stays out of the way. Even walks to the hallway, adjacent to the kitchen and greets his parents with hugs as they walk further into the house. "You tidied up?" Mrs Bech Næsheim observes with a smile as her husband trails behind her.

"Isak!!" She gasped surprised, "Didn't know you would be here." She smiles walking over to give him a tight hug. "How's my boy treating you now that you guys are all in love?" She ask when she pulls back.

Isak blushes and looks towards Even and back at his mom, "He's great."

"Good! I was always rooting for you two" She smiles and heads to the living room as Mr. Bech Næsheim gives his son and Isak a welcoming hug.

Even shakes his embarrassingly looking at Isak who giggles. Even walks over to Isak still in the kitchen and takes a hold of his face by his chin and kisses his lips, "You want to stay?"

"I think I'm going to go home."

Even nods and walks Isak out, "Guys, Isak has to head home."

"Aw. We haven't seen you in ages" Mr Bech Næsheim protests. 

"We'll hang out with him tomorrow, relax." Even says and turns back to Isak, "Still on for tomorrow?"

Isak nods and leans in to kiss Evens cheek but when Even turns his head to get a kiss on the lips, Isak denies it, "They can see us"

Even takes Isak down the hall to the front door and kisses him. They get a little carried away with Evens parents being under the same roof but Isak pulls back and gives Even one final kiss, "I'll come over tomorrow morning."

"Love you" Even says squeezing his hands. 

"Love you. Have fun" 

The family spends the next day together. Isak meets them at Evens apartment where they go out for breakfast, they walk around Oslo, stop at a couple museums and exhibitions since Evens parents are art enthusiasts. Evens parents may or may not have asked him if him and Isak are long term and what their plans are for the future and if this is him settling down since they know Even has been single for a long time. 

Even ignores the question though he knows him and Isak are committed to each other for the long haul.

As soon as Even closes his front door after his parents leave, he turns around and runs into the living room and jumps on top of Isak. "How dare you look this good today?"

Isak giggles and sinks further into the couch.

"Want to kiss you" Even says simply. Isak tilts his head up granting him permission. Evens hand lightly touch Isaks jaw as he kisses his lips. They kiss for a little bit before Evens hand starts crawling down Isaks chest and up his shirt. He starts kissing down to Isaks neck and Isak giggles as he curls away from Even, "It tickles."

Even laughs and hold Isak by the jaw and kisses his lips, "Why are you so cute?" He ask as he pecks his lips. 

"Even!" Isak whines looking up at him with a soft pout, "Stop."

"Stop what?" Even chuckles.

"Stop saying that." He says.

"Saying what, hm?" He teases. "That you're cute? But its true." He smirks burying his face in his neck, "Can't believe we waited this long, its ridiculous."

"But we're together now." Isak says with a hopeful tone, moving so he can look Even in the eyes.

"I love you so much." Even says. Isak smiles and pulls Even in for more kissing, feeling the urge to be intimate and starts lifting up Even's shirt. Even sits up on his knees and takes off his shirt and Isak takes off his own as they rekindle the kiss.

Isak's runs his hands down Even's back, sliding into his pants, "Can we?" Isak whispers against Even's lips.

Even nods and picks up Isak up and carries him to his bed. Even closes and locks his bedroom door even though he lives alone. They kiss and engage in foreplay until they're stripped down and impatiently turned on and ready. Even gets up to grab a condom. He slides it on, lubing himself and Isak up and pulls Isak body's further down the bed causing the smaller boy to squeal.

Even laughs and leans down to kiss Isak's belly, kissing up to his neck and to his lips, "Even." Isak says softly. Even looks down at him waiting for him to continue.

Isak pushes Even back and lies him down and climbs on top of him, Even widens his eyes in surprise, this is new territory for them.

"Is this okay?" Isak ask. Even bites his lip with an enthusiastic nod, placing his hand on Isaks hips as Isak reaches his hand behind him and takes ahold of Even's erection. He teases himself for a bit before slowly sliding it inside of him. He holds back his moan from the first push and places his hand on Even's shoulder as he eases his way down.

Even checks in frequently making sure Isak is okay like this as he begins to ride him. Even is looking up at Isak who's head is hung down, eyes closed, hands firmly on Even's chest to keep his balance as he rocks up and down on top of Even, "Baby, you feel so amazing right now." Even says gazing at his boyfriend in awe. Isaks shyness doesn't completely dissipate in the bedroom but watching him even remotely own the moment and take initiative to want to ride him turns Even on beyond belief.

Isak opens his eyes and lazily smiles down at him, leaning down to kiss him. In midst of the hot and heavy making out, Even adjusts Isak's legs so his feet are pressed flat against the bed instead of his knees and starts thrusting up inside of him.

"Fuck, Even!" Isak groans caught off guard, biting down hard on Even's lip during the kiss. Isak giggles, "Im sorry." And wipes the hint of blood and kisses him once more, "I'm sorry." 

"Its okay." Even laughs. "I'm fine." Even picks his pace back up as he holds Isak up and thrust up into him. Isak starts panting Even's name as he wraps his hand around himself. He gets louder and louder as Even's name falls off his lips and soon, he is shooting onto his boyfriend's chest. Even thrusts a couple more times after Isak finished and grips onto Isak's forearm as he orgasms.

Isak lifts his hips as he slides off and gets rid of the condom, laughing at Evens guttural noise when Isaks hand grazes his sensitive dick. They take a quick shower after that, share a small bowl of leftovers and pass out.

.

Isak knew Even starting university would change things. It's something he wasn't particularly excited about even before they got together for a multitude of reasons. They would no longer be at the same school, Isak had to get through his last year alone, Even would get busier, spending a lot more time away from him and the list went on.

But when Evens been in university for a little over a month and invites Isak out with a couple of friends, he's a little reluctant. But Even really wants Isak there, his friends all want to meet him and everyone always has their significant others. 

Isak finally agrees after much convincing. When they knock on someone's door, Isaks nerves are through the roof, unsure how Evens art friends will feel about him.

He's immediately overwhelmed when the door opens and there's loud screams and loud music.

The girl in front of him stands about 5'6 with a cute red bob with bangs and paint on her. She is clearly excited, possibly a little intoxicated as she introduces herself to Isak.

They walk inside and everyone is gathered in the living room, some standing, on the floor or on the couch.

Everyone cheers seeing Even. Even points and runs through all the names and introduces everyone to Isak.

There's little groups of circles, some playing cards, some dancing, some drinking, some couples just making out. Isak appreciates that Even didn't take him to a rager but this is still a little overwhelming. Even tells Isaks he's going to get them drinks quickly, Isak nods although he regrets it once he's standing there alone."

"Isak!!" A girl comes up to him, "I'm glad you finally made it out, Even always talks about you" Isak smiles shyly as he holds onto his elbow and sways.

"Ah yes, Even told us you were quite shy and to tread lightly. Please tell me if I should leave, just wanted to know more about you, ya know? We're all family here."

"What has Even said about me?" He inquires a little more, a bit turned off by the fact that Even had to pre warn his friends how to act around him. 

"That he's in love" She smiles fondly, "And you guys have been friends for ages and how sweet you are. It's really precious, I just hope you can come out a little more. Like I get having anxiety and panic attacks, like I totally get it but we would never..."

The conversation dies down as Even comes back over with two mixed drinks in his hand 

"You've met Max" Even smiles between the two. Even looks down at Isak who's staring up at him without a word. Even tries to inquire with his eyes but Isak just looks away. 

Max clearly senses a different vibe and takes her cue, "We're going to play drunk twister in a bit, you guys should get on it" She says before walking away.

Even hands Isak his drink hesitantly, clearly nervous to ask what's wrong. He takes a sip of his drink before asking, "What happened?"

Isak looks up him with a hateful look in his eye and Even is completely lost.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"Did you warn everyone how to act around me?" He ask putting his drink down and crossing his arms. Its rather difficult for Even to feel intimidated by Isak since he towers over him but the glare he's casting on him isn't making feel particularly good.

Even gaze shifts because yeah it was true, but his intentions were pure, "I didn't really warn them, it was more of a heads up."

"Why would you do that? Am I that weird you need to tell people before they meet me?"

"No Isak" He says genuinely, putting his own drink down and taking his hands, "That's not it at all, I just--I wanted them to not bombard you because it can make you panic a little"

"Which you _also_ told them. Is nothing private?"

"Baby, Im--"

"I'm fucking embarrassed, Even." Isak admits choking up. " Now I'm going to feel like they're just staring at me trying to see how awkward I am. And you can't just fucking tell strangers about my attacks and--" Isak is getting visibly frustrated and sees a couple eyes turn to him and already feels the nerves coming on and turns away to flee the apartment 

Even sighs and chases after Isak stopping him in the hall. He pulls him into his arms but Isak pulls back insisting he doesn't want to be touched right now.

Even stays back resting against the railing of the staircase as Isak rest back against the wall across from him. After Isak has calmed hinself down, he looks up at Even, "I think I'm gonna go. You can stay." He adds as he bypasses him. Even catches onto arm stopping him from heading down the flight of steps, "You're not leaving without talking to me. Im sorry, okay? You know I would never intentionally try to make you uncomfortable or stand out but I just didn't want people rushing up to or crowding you and stuff--"

"But then everyone's knows how different I am" Isak complains. 

"And what's wrong with that?" Even ask softly. "There's nothing wrong with how you are, baby. I promise you there's nothing wrong and even if there is, that's fine too. But I'm sorry for doing that without your okay. Was just trying to protect you, make sure you had a good time." 

Isak sighs and nods and drops his head into Evens chest, "like when you protect me. " He mumbles. "Just not like that." 

Even tilts Isaks head up to him and kisses his lips, "Sorry."

"It's okay" He kisses him again. 

"Do you want to head back in? " Even ask. Isak agrees as they head back inside seeing two games of twister going on. One with 5 people, the other with 3. Even gives a look asking if Isak wants to join and they immediately hop on, placing their hands and feet on the colors that are being called out. 

When someone calls out right hand on red and then left foot on yellow, Isak and Even find themselves bent and intertwined with their faces close together. Even naturally has to lean in for a quick kiss causing one of Evens friends to make suggestive noises. Everyone laughs as Even mouths _I love you_ to his boyfriend before they're listening to the next round of colors being called out.


End file.
